pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds/Days 1-2
This page explains the plot of the days 1 and 2. Day 1 Olimar, his son Saggitarius, Louie, and the President all travel to the Pikmin Planet in the S.S. Dolphin 2.0 and in the Hocotate Ship. They have to save the Planet of the Pikmin from being controlled by the evil people, for if that happened, Hocotate would be plunged into a horrible global war — them being the ones rebelling. So the foursome have to stop them before that ever happens. The four exit hyperspace and see the giant planet along with its moon. Traveling closer and closer, the anxiety in Olimar increases as he knows that the Pikmin should be there, waiting... Re-entry begins, however Louie (piloting the Ship) dives a little too deep and massive friction damages the Ship. The cockpit the President occupied wasn't repaired (from the intro of Pikmin 2); subsequently, he fell out. Fortunately, he fell when the Ship was near the surface, and was also wearing a spacesuit at the time. The two ships land at a very cold place. All three of them jump out and start to look. However, giant cardboard bags block their way, and the only way to crush them is with Pikmin, but there are none in sight. At that time, the Ship announces that he has picked up a faint radar signal. Olimar rapidly assumes that it is the President. The Ship says that he is not completely certain, but it is definitely a Hocotatian. The game automatically switches over to who is revealed to be the President... The President is already standing. In his pack, he had a spare parachute and opened it and landed safely. The Ship expresses its genuine concern but the President is fine. The Ship instructs the President to look for an Onion, but even before it says that, the President is staring at one. He walks up to it however no seeds come out. The Ship detects life signals within the Onion and suddenly, five Red Pikmin climb down the legs of the Onion. He remembers how to command them — and soon, he raises the Pikmin population to 30. Now he can crush the cardboard bag dividing them. They rejoice and the four walk into the area where he crashed. Suddenly, Olimar sees a treasure — one that blended with the background. It is a diamond, and it is a white one, but it was partially buried. The Pikmin carry it to the Ship and it is worth 325 Pokos. Everybody is tired from their first day and they retire. They now send 300 Pokos to the government agent that visited them — 4,700 more to go. Day 2 The four then land back in the place they encountered on the first day. When they land, there are far more creatures than there were yesterday. Because of this, they kill those enemies and raise the population to about 70. Then they enter the President's landing area and notice the cardboard bag that was uncrushable. It turns out it is able to be crushed, because when they throw 50 Pikmin on it, it collapses. However, after it does so, they see a pile of wood — the Pikmin recognize it immediately and start working on it. When they are finished, they realize it's a bridge, because there is a river below. They walk across it to an island in the river only to find another pile of wood, indicating a bridge is there. They build it and cross over that one. Now since they are on the other side of the river, they see tall, tall grasses. Olimar ventures in there, the other three and the Pikmin following. As they trek through the grass, it becomes taller and taller, and more infested with creatures. As all hope is lost, there are suddenly no grasses but a cave is in sight. Olimar nods at Louie, and they jump in. The President and Sagittarius gasp in concern, but the Research Pod notifies them that it is okay to jump in, while giving an analysis of the hole. They too, jump in the hole. The interior of the hole is quite warmer than the surface, the group notes, and, according to Olimar, "this cave seems quite nostalgic". They explore the cavern and eventually descend to the bottom of the hole. At the bottom of the hole is something resembling a giant key... They exit the cave and the Ship is quite pleased at this successful endeavor. The Ship gives a full analysis about the key, and realizes it can be used to access other locations. It concludes there must be other keys like it, and the Ship is excited at this new discovery. The day then ends, and after this, the player is advised to visit the new regions. :Continue...